dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Chauncy
Chauncy is a minor character in The Knife of Dunwall DLC for Dishonored. He is found in the mission Eminent Domain. Chauncy is a well regarded member of the Hatters Gang dwelling in the Legal District Waterfront. He is known among his peers as a daring burglar. His most recent plan involved getting past the gate that protects the Legal District so that he and the rest of the Hatters could steal from the lawyers living there. To that end he endeavored to steal the key to the gate. He climbed into the building housing the City Watch near the gate, and successfully pinched the key from the captain's room, leaving behind a calling card of his gang - a tall hat. He then returned to the Black Friar, the base of operations for the Hatters in the Waterfront area. Unfortunately, his impatience got the better of him and rather than waiting for the Hatters to come up with a sound plan to invade the Legal District, Chauncy went off on his own, and was grievously wounded several hours before the mission Eminent Domain. In low chaos, he went to try the key at the Legal District's gate but ran afoul of the Watch and was attacked by them. One of his fellow Hatters found him and brought him back with the key to the Black Friar, but Chauncy later died of his wounds. In high chaos, he still absconds with the key but instead of using it on the gate, he tries his luck at looting the upper suites near the temporary Watch Office set up across Lackrow Boulevard. Unfortunately, he was injured and died in one of the suites, the key on the floor nearby. Neither his body nor the key have not been found by his fellow Hatters by the time Daud arrives. Trivia *Like all standard Hatters, he is equipped with a cleaver and a pistol. **While he is equipped with a pistol, sometimes it cannot be taken off of his body. To remedy this, simply pick up his body then drop it again. The pistol can then be retrieved. *His body is found in a bed on the third floor of the Black Friar in low chaos or on the fourth floor of an abandoned apartment building next door to the temporary headquarters housing the Watch in the Waterfront in high chaos. *He is regarded highly enough that some of the Hatters suggest getting revenge on the Watch for his death. *The key to the Legal District is not on his person; rather in low chaos it is on the second floor of the Black Friar on a stand, and in high chaos it is on the floor near his body. *His exploits are mentioned in a note found near the Black Friar. Gallery Chauncy03.png|Chauncy in the Black Friar. Chauncy01.png|Chauncy's corpse upon the floor. Chauncy02.png|Chancy, dead in bed. Hatter Gang Hat.png|Chauncy's calling card. Screen12 hat.jpg|Chauncy's calling card at the Watch's base of operations. it:Chauncy zh:昌西 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Gangs Category:The Knife of Dunwall Characters